Three of a Kind: The Boogieman's Eyes
by Natrona S.K and Saphia
Summary: They were three children with big problems. They were stuck in a world where sadness and anger trapped people and sealed their deaths. They had one big plan, a way to get out of the scary trap no one else would know. But no one would listen, for they were under the curse of the Boogieman's eyes. My theory of the origin of Lock, Shock and Barrel. First story please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello everybodeh!**

**I'm Saphia Jaime Hart, S.J. for short. This story was made by me, without the help of Natrona and Kagurame. So give them NO CREDIT , okay?  
Thank you.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on the comments (I'm just a little witch, take pity on me)! But of course, Constructive Criticism is perfectly okay. Anything that helps.**  
**Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my story, and don't forget to review.**  
**I'M BEGGIN' YA.**

**_Disclaimer: Like all of the TNBC fanfics, I don't own the characters. They belong to Tim Burton. Hmm, that makes me think__…__ Does Tim Burton write fanfics?  
Then again, if he did, they wouldn__'__t be fanfics._**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was another grim, eerie night in Halloween Town.

The same chilly autumn wind blasted the same old broken shutters and doors, making creaking and cracking sounds as they moved helplessly against the less than gentle breeze.  
Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Unless of course, you looked at the calendar.

It was October the 31st.  
It was Halloween.

As the late night mist started to clear, one could easily see the Town Hall lit up in the middle of the Halloween Town square, and if you listened close enough, you could hear faint singing and organ music coming from the cracks in its wooden walls. Everyone inside was eating, drinking and talking merrily as the congratulated each other for the job well done.

"It's over!"

"We did it!"

"Wasn't that terrifying?!"

"What a night!"

"Great Halloween, everybody!" The Mayor bellowed through his megaphone, successfully getting the attention of the celebrating denizens of Halloween town. He cleared his throat.  
"Yes, yes. I understand that this year's Halloween was the most horrible yet. But I would like to remind you why we are gathered here tonight."

The Mayor stopped for a moment, as if trying to add suspense. But soon enough he noticed that it wasn't working, and continued. "As we all know, Mr. Jonathan Efreid Skellington, our long time Pumpkin King, has retired from his scaring duties and needs someone to take his place. For many years, though, the title of the Pumpkin King has been passed from Skellington to Skellington. But it seems, that starting today, there will be a change." he took a deep breath, feeling through his pockets as he continued. "The role of the Pumpkin King will now be given through an election. I have the votes right here."

The Halloween Town residents looked excited as he said this, exchanging glances at each other and whispering words too soft to hear. Even Corpse Baby looked intrigued, as he sucked his thumb while sitting on his father's back. They all waited Mayor's next words.

Well, almost all.

A young Jack Skellington sat in the corner of the Town Hall, resting his head on his hand, daydreaming as the Mayor droned on. "I wonder how it would be like to be the Pumpkin King. It would be such an honor! Oh, I'm sure I could make Halloween even scarier if they'd let me! Think of the things I could do!"

Then he looked back at the Mayor and sighed.

"But who would vote for me? The reason why everyone's so excited is that they know a non-Skellington can become the Pumpkin King, so why would they waste their votes on me? Oh well. I suppose I would still have my daydreams." he mumbled before going back to a world of his own, not bothering to listen to the Mayor's words.

Until...

"Now, the votes have been tallied. The winner is..."

There was silence.

"MR. JACK SKELLINGTON!"

Jack felt bewildered as random monsters started to push him onstage.

"Congratulations, my boy!" the Mayor smiled, his happy face happier than usual. The town hall was filled with clapping, as the Mayor gave Jack a trophy that read, _Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of 1980._

And soon, the young skeleton man was engulfed in handshakes and hugs. He couldn't help but feel happy all over.

Then suddenly...

"BAH! WHY SHOULD YOU LET _HIM_ BE THE PUMPKIN KING!" a deep bellowing voice yelled from the entrance of town hall. An animated burlap sack of bugs started to waddle towards the newly crowned Pumpkin King, shaking his "finger" at him.

At the sight of the sack, everyone instantly fell silent.

"Well, if it isn't Oogie Boogie." Jack said calmly. "Long time no see."  
"Looks like someone's proud of himself today." the sack called Oogie Boogie smirked.  
"Wh-what are you doing h-here?"the Mayor stuttered. "Y-you weren't inv-vited..."

"Really now?" Oogie Boogie laughed, as he looked the frightened-beyond-imagination Mayor in the eye. Or eyehole. "I thought _everyone_ in Halloween Town was invited, so I guessed that my invitation got lost in the mail." he answered mockingly, before kicking the poor Mayor, making him roll helplessly on the floor. Then he turned to Jack.

"Leave now, Oogie. You're not welcome here anymore."  
"Oh, come on now, Mr. Pumpkin King. I thought we were friends."  
"That was a long time ago, Oogie. I don't want to talk about it."  
"Oh really?" Oogie asked as he circled around Jack. "Ooh, I'm scared."  
"I'm serious, Oogie. Leave now. Or else." Jack repeated, a little more sternly.

"Whatever you say, Jacky Boy." Oogie turned away as he started walking towards the exit, but he glanced back one last time as he said, "But this won't be the last time you see me. AHAHAHAHAHA!" then he disappeared into the shadows, everyone still looking at where he left the room.

"Now, settle down everyone!" the still frantic mayor mumbled through his megaphone, finally able to stop rolling. "Settle down."

Jack sat down on an empty chair and sighed. "Him again. I thought he was gone for good."

"Oh yes. It seems that Boogie's still alive, eh?"

Jack whirled around to see Dr. Finkelstein wheeling towards him.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed.

"Congratulations, my boy." the duck-billed Mad Scientist croaked, shaking Jack's hand. "It's seems like you'll be busy from now on."  
"Well, not busy enough to keep me away from seeing your inventions." Jack smiled.  
"Speaking of which, that reminds me..." the Doctor mumbled. "I've been working on a new creation!"  
"Oh really? What's it called?"  
"It's not an it, Jack, my boy. It's a she, and her name is Sally."  
"Oh. In that case, I'd really like to meet her."

"Don't worry, my boy." the Doctor said, wheeling away. "You will. And don't worry about Boogie. He's not as powerful as he thinks he is."

Then he disappeared into the midnight darkness, leaving Jack alone amidst the celebrating Halloweenizens in Town Hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Snake eyes..."

That was all the annoyed Boogieman could mutter as he slipped back into the darkness that was his casino.  
"That stupid bonehead... Think he could outwit _me_, eh?"

"But how can I do that now he'll get all his _subjects_ to watch over me day and night?" he silently thought.  
How would he feel if _I_ watched him day and night?"

He sat down on the cracked wooden stool next to the gambling table, letting a groan of air and bugs out as he grabbed a bottle labeled "Bug Juice". He quickly guzzled it down, emptying the bottle before slamming it back on the table, breaking the glass into a thousand pieces.

For a moment, there was silence.  
Then the Boogieman started to smile. An evil smile.  
Then he started to laugh. An evil laugh.  
"BWAHAHAHA!" he laughed triumphantly, which could only mean one thing:  
He had an idea.

Or it could have been the Bug Juice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as the Bug Juice wore off a bit, the Boogieman waddled towards his cabinet, being very careful not to step on a piece of glass which could unravel him. The last time that happened it took him two months to put himself back together, and it wasn't exactly easy.

As he opened the creaky doors of the cabinet, he reached an arm in and grabbed something that looked like an... iPad.  
"Now lemme see..." Oogie mused as he turned it on, typing in the password (irulejackdrools). "How many do I want? Seven? Nah. Two difficult to handle. Five maybe, or... three? Yeah, three sounds good."

He started flipping through his "apps", looking for the right one. Soon he found one that was labeled "tracking" which he tapped on.

BLING!

A miniature boogieman appeared on the screen. "How may I help you?" it said in a robotic voice. It waved its arms, and instructions appeared on the screen.  
_Select or Random? ____

Oogie quickly typed "Random".

More instructions then appeared on the screen, as the Boogieman quickly typed his answers in all the questions, with a bit of mm-hmms. Then he pressed the "send" button.

He smirked, before leaving the iPad on the table, still on, where the words could be clearly read:

_Select or Random? __Random _

_Number: __3_

_Age: __6-8 (as of delivery)  
__Background: __Enjoys Halloween and is potentially evil  
__Area of Death/Portal: __Varona Cemetery  
__Date of Death: __Oct. 31, 1984_

_Thank you for choosing Soul Tracking 101. Your souls shall be delivered at the appointed date. _

"Who'll be spying on who now, _Jack Skellington_?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well, how was it? I really hope you liked it. :) If not, I have my marshmallows ready. **

**If you wanna know how I got the timeline, I used this formula. **

**Hidden ending: "Many years later"- eight years (based on my speculation) **

**1993-8=****1985 **

**I set the prologue five years before the incident and the story 3-4 years later.  
You'll see the trio in the first chapter. I promise. The story's all about them anyway. **

**Oh, and if you're wondering how Oogie Boogie has an iPad in the '80s, don't look at me. I don't know either.  
R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Shock

**Awright, here's chapter 1 fo****r you!  
My sincere apologies for the late update. School delayed me. But I promise to update faster from now on! :)  
This is the chapter that sorta explains Shock's life. She's a bit OOC, but that'll change a few chapters from now.  
Oh, and remember: ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIT TO NATRONA AND S.K! Thank you.  
**

**P.S. Jokermask18- Yeah, Jon is Jack's dad, but he won't appear anywhere else in this story... Come to think of it, neither will Jack (sorry Jack fans!).  
But thanks a bunch for the review! And I'm glad (really glad) you found it interesting!**

**And to everyone else who read, thanks for your support! ****Hope ya enjoy the first chapter! **

**_Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns these characters, you do not deserve to be in this fansite. Did you even bother watching the 1st 30 seconds of the movie? It says Tim Burton's, not Saphia's, people!_  
**

Chapter_ 1: Shock_

_It was a cold, stormy night. _

_She could feel the wind against her numb fingers.  
She could feel the endless rain pelting down on her like missiles from heaven.  
She could feel the chill throughout her whole body. _

_And she could feel the ache in her heart.  
It just wasn't fair. _

_The streets around her were empty and deserted, but that was only natural; no one wanted to stay out in the rain. _

_But she couldn't move. Not one inch. She just stayed put. _

_In her hand was a piece of paper. A telegram, damp and nearly destroyed from the rain. The words were barely legible, but one could still read them. _

_Evan Hitaca. Stop. Dead. Stop. Leukemia. Stop. _

_The words kept ringing in her ears, making her oblivious to everything else, including her Mommy's frequent calls from her to get inside. _

_All she could do was sit in the midst of the storm, rain and tears trickling down her face.  
No, it just wasn't fair._

_"Daddy..."_

_"Kate Hitaca! Wake up!" _

XOXOXOXO

A little girl, about six years of age, sat up with a start.  
"It was all a dream." she mumbled. "That night..."  
She shook her head, ridding herself of that terrible memory.

She looked around the room. The same old walls, same ceiling, same bed... but no furniture.  
Kate hugged her pillow.  
Just a few days ago, her life had been perfect.

She had a wonderful family.  
Caring friends.  
A wonderful neighborhood.  
And she had lost it all.

It was a sunny day four days ago when her Mommy had received the telegram about her Daddy's death.  
No one was expecting it. It just came.  
And so did the rain. Bad luck had descended upon the house.  
And little Kate Hitaca had lost her life.

Now, she was moving, away from all her memories.  
Nothing would ever be the same.

"Kate! Get down here right now!"

Kate sighed.  
Not only had she lost her Daddy, it seems that she had lost her Mommy, too.  
For as long as she could remember, Morgan Hitaca was the nicest, sweetest, most wonderful person in the whole wide world.

"I said, _get down! NOW!"_

So how did she turn into a cranky, whiny old hag?

She stole a final glance at her bedroom, then she went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

XOXOXOXO

Usually, the breakfast table was loud and lively.  
Mr. and Mrs. Hitaca would share stories of yesterday's activities, and Kate would always listen in.  
Then they would smell the fresh scent of eggs and sausages and unanimously agree that it smelled good.  
So why was it that today it was so silent?

Kate stole a glance at her Mommy. She looked very serious, not at all her happy self.  
She looked back down at her breakfast.  
It was the same as usual, eggs and sausages, but this time, it didn't seem too appetizing.

"Mommy?"  
"Mm."  
"Where are going to stay?"  
"In a nearby town."  
"How near is near?"  
"70 miles. "

"That's not near at all..." Kate thought. Nevertheless, she continued.

"Have you ever been there before? To the town where we're going?"  
"No."  
"Is it as nice as our neighborhood?"

There was silence. Then…  
"I DON'T KNOW! NOW STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!" her Mommy yelled at her.  
"O-okay..." Kate answered softly.  
"I guess she won't be nicer..." she told herself as he proceeded to eat her breakfast.

Inside her was a feeling, a mixture of surprise, sadness, and worry.  
Was there a word to describe this feeling?  
Was there?

XOXOXOXO

"When are we gonna get there?"

That was all Kate could think about. And she couldn't help it. After all, everyone gets bored after sitting in the car for four long hours.

She looked out the windows. Nothing but trees and grass outside.  
And not a town in sight.

"I wish I could ask Mommy when we'll get there." she whispered to herself. She looked at her Mommy, who was driving up front. She seemed really serious, as if nothing was more important than staying on the road.

_"No, no, no! I'm too scared..."_  
_"But I really want to know where we are! And I'm sure you do, too!"_  
_"Yes, I do! But why would I want to talk to... to her?!"_  
_"Because you want to know! Right?"_  
_Shut up! And why am I talking to myself? I should really stop..."_

Eventually, though, curiosity won over her.  
"Mommy, where are we?"  
Silence.  
"I shoulda known..." Kate thought."M-mommy?"  
"Did ya even think 'bout using your eyes?"

A bit hurt, Kate looked out the window and saw a sign on the road.  
"V-V-Varona, 5 miles." she mumbled.  
"Right. So next time, before ya open yer trap, try usin' yer BRAIN for once!"  
"Okay..."

Kate decided to shift her attention back to the trees and grass.

XOXOXOXO

At long last, they finally made it to the town.  
Kate had fallen asleep most of the way. After all, it was a lot better than listening to her Mommy and her angry shouts and yells.

She was still half asleep by the time they had passed the time they had passed the town's borders.  
Kate yawned. "Oh, I had the most wonderful of dreams!" she thought. "I dreamed about the new town we're going to, and it was so pretty, a-and happy and... oh I can't wait! I bet even Mommy will be happy once we get there! Oh yes she will!"

Just thinking about it made her cheerful again.  
"Oh, yes! Mommy will be happy again! She'll be happy! Happy! Ha..."

Only then did she notice the world around her.  
And it was nothing like her dream.

The houses were old and needed repair. The shutters were broken, the door hinges creaked, and the windows ha cracks in them. The roads had holes in them, too. Small ones, big ones...

And everywhere there was fighting. And yelling. And shouting and screaming, too.  
Everything looked so sad and gloomy.

"H-happy..." Kate sighed. It was nothing like her dream.

She looked ahead and a saw a FOR SALE sign beside an isolated and badly damaged house across the street.  
"No, that can't be our new home… May-maybe Mommy just went the wrong way…"  
Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Awright, we're here! Now get down an' make yerself useful by bringin' some stuff in the house!" she heard her Mommy yell. She jumped out of the car , grabbed a box, and ran into the house as fast as she could in case someone wanted to pick a fight with her. She didn't like fights, and preferred to run away.

And she did. She ran across the yard, across the weeds and dead plants, past the old dying tree, all the way to the door. She opened it and quickly went in and hid inside the dusty kitchen as she stopped to catch her breath.  
She looked around. The inside of the house looked even sadder than the outside if that was possible.

Kate sighed; and if it was also possible, she felt sadder than ever.

Her eyes then fell onto a scrap of a newspaper. It seemed really old, and really rotten, but it caught her attention anyway. She picked it up and read it.

"October 31st, 1878… Hm, I was still a baby then. Marina Lynn Jones, age 8, mysteriously disappears after parents die in accident. Many say she had killed herself because of depression. Others say she had died due to total shock- huh? Shock? What does that mean?"  
Kate knew many words, more than your average six year old, but she had never heard or read this word before.

She looked at the word again, and frowned; usually, when there was a word she didn't understand, she would run to her Mommy or Daddy, and they would happily explain it to her. Then she would try to use the word in every sentence she said, even if most of the time it didn't make sense.

Kate quickly shook her head. "I should get back to work now. Mommy might get mad at me-"  
SLAM!

The door burst open with a force so strong it was barely hanging on its hinges.  
"Bye-bye grandma!"  
"Hope you enjoyed the _rotten_ treatment! Heeheeheehee!"

Kate turned around to see her Mommy with rotten fruit in her hair, mumbling something about "Ruffians" and "no respect".  
"Mommy, what happened?" she asked.  
"And just _what _ do ya think yer doing? I told ya to make yerself useful, and here you are, lazin' about!" was her reply, sounding meaner than ever.  
"W-well, I was reading this n-newspaper clip and I-I didn't know what this word meant…" Kate stammered, pointing to the word "shock". "S-so…"

"So ya thought it was a good _excuse_ ta get outta work, huh?! Well!" her Mommy screamed. She grabbed Kate, who nearly stumbled as she was thrown halfway across the room.  
She got up, tears welling in her eyes, as she faced her Mommy, who looked as scary as a monster, even with the rotten fruit in her hair.

"Now get up ta yer room an' stay there! And don't even think 'bout comin' out for dinner!"  
Kate solemnly nodded, as she walked up the stairs.

XOXOXOXO

PLOP!

Kate collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted; both physically and emotionally.  
She had been in her room for nearly four hours, just thinking about what had happened; the surprise, the sadness, the worry.  
And the meaning of the word "shock".

With the last of her energy, she opened her eyes once more, to see the moonlight spreading across the town. It was a bit hard to see, with the tree beside the house blocking a bit of the open window, but Varona seemed, well, calmer.  
"I wonder why?"

Soon enough, she realized she was in no condition to wonder about anything, and just went to sleep, a perfect way to forget everything that happened on this long day. Forget about all the things she had lost…

And she fell asleep.

She was so tired, she didn't even notice that someone had climbed up the tree and was watching her.  
"Man, she's in a bind. It seems that everyone who comes here has some sorta problem. She seems like a pushover, but who knows? She might be what we're lookin' for."

Then the person sighed, as his eyes rested upon the worn-out little girl.  
"Not that I'll know 'til she snaps out of her state of... well..."

And as if by magic, the newspaper clipping flew into his hands, his eyes drawn to the word Kate had tied, and failed to understand. He smiled.

"Her state of… _shock_."

**So... how was it? Good? Bad? in-between? Review and tell me all about it! **

**~ Saphia/ S.J.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Town of Trouble

**Alright people! Chapter 2 has been officially posted. Thanks for all your support, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! (see, I told you I'll update quicker)  
I'm posting this chapter as a gift for 3 friends of mine who celebrated their birthdays last Nov. 28-29. One of these friends is my "idol" when it comes to writing, so if you coincidentally support DracoxHermione, please read her stories (authors missnewkid & ErisedMirrors) THANKS! **

**_Disclaimer: Iest Doest Notest Ownest Thest Nightmarest Beforest Chirstmasest. Itest Belongsest toest Timest Burtonest. Thankest Youest. :) _**

Chapter 2: The Town of Trouble

_Mm, the wind. The wind, on its way from the moon.  
It tastes so good, doesn't it?  
Tastes good? Sounds like you're probably suffering from your hunger pains.  
But... it tastes like... adventure!  
*Sigh* Yep, you're suffering from hunger pains. You never liked adventure.  
Says who?  
Says yourself.  
Hmm...I really should stop all this talking to myself, huh?  
Yes, yes you should.  
Okay. Let's talk later, is that fine with you?  
Sure._

Kate shook her head and snapped back into reality.  
"Gee, I daydream too much."

She slumped back down on her bed, as she felt it cave in a little due to her weight. Not that she weighed a lot though; many people said she was actually small and thin for her age.  
And she had a feeling she would be getting thinner.

Three days had passed since they had settled into the run-down house. Three whole days of yelling, complaining, and rotten fruit being thrown out the window.

Three days of torture, in short.

Kate's stomach grumbled; she sighed. She had gotten so used to eating a good three meals a day.  
"But nooo, Mommy had to get mad at me and scold me and say "NO DINNER FOR ONE WEEK"! Pfft. It's unfair. I didn't throw any fruit. Maybe Mommy is crazy, like those people in books that she reads."  
Scowling, she lay down on the bed.  
"Hmm... Maybe that is why Mommy wanted to come here. She was crazy, so she wanted to be crazy with other people. Maybe... Heehee! Mommy is crazy! Mommy is crazy!" she chanted.  
She chanted and danced, and twirled, and chanted some more.

Then she stopped abruptly.  
Her eyes widened.  
She was always a good little girl. Obedient and kind, just like her mother.  
So, why in the world was she chanting, "Mommy is crazy!"?

She suddenly wobbled, lost her balance, and fell back on the bed.  
"Oww..." she groaned, clutching her head as the dizziness from the dancing and twirling caught up to her. She looked around, scratched her head, and shrugged.  
"Hmm, maybe I am crazy, too."

Her gaze then rested on the open window beside her bed, and the big tree right next to it.  
An open window...  
A big tree...

"Hmm... Why not?"

Kate started to make her way to the window.  
_Yay! It's time for adventure!  
I knew it! You ARE suffering from hunger pains!_

XOXOXOXO

"Slowly... Slowly... Careful now, Caareeeefuuulll..." Kate softly mumbled to herself. She was standing on the windowsill, trying her best both to keep her balance and to not look down.  
"Maybe I should've thought about this..." she mumbled, as she started moving inch after inch, getting closer and closer, until at last, she grabbed the nearest tree branch. She let out a breath of relief as her fingers wrapped around it.

"Whew! Well, that wasn't so hard!" she giggled a bit uneasily. "Not bad for my first try..."  
CRAAACK!

The branch she was holding onto broke off the main trunk of the tree.  
"Woah!" Kate exclaimed. She tried to keep her balance, but it was no use. Her legs lost their feeling as she fell off the windowsill. She tried desperately to cling onto another branch, but they were too far away.

And she was falling.  
Falling... falling...

THUD.

Kate opened her eyes.  
"D-did I make it?" she muttered. She wiggled her legs, to see if they were broken...  
SLAM!  
Then she fell down on the ground.  
You see now, wiggling your legs is not advisable when you have both feet flat on the ground.

Kate quickly got back up. She looked around, and indeed, she had landed flat on her feet right in front of the roots of the tree.  
She was perfectly fine.

"Wow, I must be really lucky! I thought I would get hurt!" Kate smiled. She wiggled he legs again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming ( oh, and she didn't fall this time), before setting of again, to explore the place which she calls home.

_GROWWL... _  
"Hmm... Maybe they have some food to spare for me. I'm starved.

XOXOXOXO

Now that she had the chance to actually have a good look at the town, she realized it wasn't so bad.  
Sure, the town had its share of bad people, but all in all... well, it was a town. Just your ordinary town, really.

Of course, the old lady who gave her some bread to eat may have something to do with it.  
Kate smiled as she walked down the street. She was feeling better now, and so was her stomach.

She saw a bench nearby and sat down to eat.  
"Mm! Yummy!" she grinned as she ate the bread, savoring each bite.  
Bread had never tasted so good.

She felt the chilly night air brush across her face. It felt good, actually, almost as if it was adding flavor to the bread.  
"Gee, it really doesn't make sense. This town is actually just fine. So why did I feel so funny when I first came? What's the difference between this town and others?" she wondered.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now. In fact it seems that nothing matters." she smiled.  
"Oh really now, are you sure about that?"

A cold voice and a strong scent of perfume came from behind her. Kate turned around, and came face to face with a girl. She was around 8 years old, and she wore a yellow flowery dress, oversized heels for children and a mischievous grin on her face.

"You poor, poor, dear. I heard you just moved in with us sad people. Too bad for you!" she mocked.  
"Oh, is there something wrong with being happy?" Kate asked.  
"There is, but I suppose you're too slow to actually get it." the girl shrugged her shoulders.  
"Huh? I'm not slow! I'm just new and I don't understand anything!" Kate yelled.  
"Well in that case, let me help you."

And with that, she grabbed Kate's bread and tossed it into the nearest trash bin, watching as the little girl stared in disbelief.

Kate didn't know what to do. She had never encountered something like this before. All the people she had met before were nice her...

Not knowing how to react, she collapsed on the ground and started to cry.  
The girl who threw her bread in the trash can walked up to her, a satisfied grin on her face.  
"There you go. Now you can fit in with all of us." She turned and started to walk away.

And Kate just sat there, the tears running down her cheeks.  
She wasn't feeling happy anymore.

SPLAT!

A rotten tomato suddenly hit the girl right on the face. She screamed in horror as the juice started seeping in her hair. Kate looked around to see who exactly threw that tomato, but she saw no one.  
But then she heard a voice from above.

"So Jessica, how do you like your new shampoo? I had it chosen especially for you. Hopefully it'll block the smell of your icky perfume."

The girl, whose name was Jessica, was then pelted with a few more tomatoes. She quickly shot her gaze up towards the roof and saw a boy, also around eight years old, smirking at her.

"Tsk tsk. It hasn't even been a week and you're already picking on the newcomers. Shame on you." he continued, shaking his head in a mocking way, which seemed to anger Jessica even more.

"Grr... I will get back at you for this!" she scowled. "You'll regret this, Luke de Ville."  
Then she stormed off, muttering something about washing her hair for the next two hours.

Kate just stared in awe at the boy named Luke, as he stood there on the roof, smiling triumphantly.

XOXOXOXO

Kate watched as the boy name Luke jumped off the roof and landed flat on his feet beside her. He gave her a mischievous, yet warm smile.  
"Hey there."

Kate slowly looked up; she was still a bit wobbly from the shocking experience, but her tears had dried.  
"H-hey." she managed to stutter back. Luke then lightly punched her hand.  
"Relax. I ain't like Miss High and Mighty over there. I won't bite."  
Kate nodded. She took a small gulp, then tried again. "Hey." This time the words came out smoothly. Luke grinned. "See? Not so hard."

Then he grabbed Kate's arm and helped her stand. "So you're the new kid, huh?"  
"Mm-hmm. My name's Kate Hitaca. And yours is Luke de Ville, right?"  
"Yep. Sorry 'bout Jessica's behavior, she's always like that."  
"Oh it's okay."  
"But then she got her bread, and you looked scrawny (no offense)... I know! I'll treat ya to a meal! How 'bout it!" he clapped his hands and grinned.  
"No thanks!" Kate replied quickly, but Luke had already grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the road.

A few minutes later, Kate found herself sitting in a small stool under a giant umbrella, a plate of biscuits beside her. It seems that the owner of the store was a good friend of Luke's Mommy, and he happily agreed to treat them both to some snacks.

She glanced at Luke, who was sitting casually in the stool beside her. He looked really calm.  
The funny feeling she felt in this town, although it lessened since she met Luke, didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Hmm... Maybe he knows something about the town, since he's been here for a while." she thought.

"Umm... Luke?" she asked softly, tugging on his arm.  
"Yeah? Is there something wrong?" he answered.  
"Uh, no!" she raised up her hands defensively. "I just wanted to know-"  
"About the town and it's weird feeling?" he finished.  
Kate nodded, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Well you see, I overheard a newcomer was movin' in, so I went to check it out. I overheard the fight with your mom, and I had a feeling you'd wanna know."  
Kate opened her mouth, about to ask exactly why he'd been spying on her when he suddenly interrupted.

"Ssh! I'll explain. It's also about the town. You see, there's a legend about this town my Dad told me about. No one who lives here believes in it though." Luke took a deep breath, then started to explain.

"This town, Varona, is a town that has a special power. You see, everyone has problems. But some people suddenly have big problems, problems they can't handle. So one way or another, they somehow come here. And Varona sorta acts like a test area. It works two ways; if ya have a good strong heart, the town helps ya get over or fix your problem. But if ya don't..." he lowered his voice into a whisper. "You get stuck here, and ya won't be able to get out, no matter what ya do. And if ya can't... ya die there, and your spirit is stuck in the city forever. That's why the air seems so sad. It's thousands of spirit sayin' "Can't handle it? Just join us." It's creepy."

Kate shivered. It _was_ creepy. She was never fond of ghost stories.

"But that's not all... They say that the graveyard here isn't just a normal graveyard. Every Halloween, some people say they see a bunch of monsters come out, being led by a skeleton guy in a suit. And if you're the unlucky guy who dies on Halloween, you become one of those monsters. That's why they also call this place, mini-Halloween Town, 'cause the people here are dedicated to Halloween." Luke finished.

"Does anyone else know this?" Kate asked.  
"Only a friend of mine." Luke answered. "Like I said, none of the grown-ups will believe Dad."

There was a silence.

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Kate jumped. "What was that?!"  
"Relax, it's just the old clock tower." Luke reassured her, pointing towards the distance.

BONG!BONG! BONG! BONG!

Kate counted eight BONGs. It was already 8 o' clock.  
"Oh! I'd better go! Mommy always checks on me at 8:30. Bye!" she said, waving as she ran off, leaving Luke alone under the giant umbrella watching her go.

"So how were the snacks?"  
Luke turned around and saw the store's owner standing behind him.  
"As good as usual." he grinned.  
"You know Luke, it isn't like you to be so nice. Usually when a newcomer arrives, you tease them 'til they start crying. What gives?"

Luke shrugged. "I only do that because that's my job as a prankster, and I only do it to adults. Besides, the two of us have family problems. I can sorta understand." Then he smirked.

"I've been watching her, and it seems she's got a hidden talent. not everyone can fall flat on their feet without knowing it. She's got the same talent I've got, id not better. And if I wanna make her join in our group, I've gotta be nice."

Then he turned and walked home.

XOXOXOXO

As he opened the front door, he was greeted by his mother.  
"So Luke, how was the late night walk."  
"Just great, mom. Just great."

**Well? Please review people, I'll be happy to hear the opinions of boys and girls of every age. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 3: Lock

**Okaaay... Chapter 4 is up (it's a miracle I managed to do it, even though it's kinda short). Thanks again, for all the support. Some minor editing was done, to fit the story better. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I might edit a bit more once I proceed to the later chapters, (whew). **

**Please give your honest opinions. Thanks. And Merry Christmas!  
Saphia/S.J.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I am just your ordinary person, who does not have the brain capabilities to form such a masterpiece. Thank you._  
**

Chapter 3: Lock

"Just great, mom. Just great."

Luke casually sat down on the couch nearby. He grabbed one of the pillows and kicked off his shoes. He saw his mother carrying a few extra blankets upstairs. He smiled.

He could be biased, but Angelina de Ville was by far the sweetest and kindest person in Varona. Everyone admired her in every way; her hardworking and compassionate nature, her positive outlook, her charisma… Ever since the day Dad had died (dead parents seemed to be a prime source of Varonan children) , and she decided to permanently reside in her hometown, she became a person who everyone knew and loved.

She wasn't a person who deserved to stay in a town like this.

Luke looked over to the table beside the couch; a black party dress with a golden rope belt wrapped around the waistline lay on it. Beside the dress was a sewing kit, and box with silver trimmings and sequins.

To earn a living, his mother ran and managed a small boutique on her own, promoting her gothic yet enchanting design of clothing. It seemed to complement the townspeople, because business was booming, and there were times his Mom would have sleep deprivation due to an overrun of orders.

But there was more to her talent than just sewing and designing clothes. Much more. She was an artist, in every possible way. Poet, singer, composer, painter, choreographer, craftsperson... There was no end to her talent, blessed to her since birth.

Many agreed that it was sad her abilities were secluded in this small town.  
So why exactly was she stuck here?

"Hey, mom. Why are bringing extra blankets to the guest room?"  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Aunt Rhea's staying in our house a few days. Be nice."

"Aunt Rhea?"  
Luke's eyes widened.  
That was the reason why his mom was here.

Rhea de Ville, Dad's sister.

It was a long time, back when he wasn't born yet. He had only known from Dad's journal. How, ever since they were children, she would fake a good behavior, to get on the adults' good side. How she was greedy, deep inside. How she carried her attitude all the way to adulthood, fooling and tricking everyone in her way.

But the thing was, that Aunt Rhea really admired, and put all her trust in Dad. Dad was a trickster, too. That was how the whole de Ville family worked, Luke guessed. She loved him so much, and wanted his attention, Dad never told we was that he didn't love her back. He had always seen Aunt Rhea as what she really was; a self-centered, greedy person. Unlike her, he used his tricks as a way to help people, and only stuck beside her since, well, she was his only sister. And siblings stuck together.

Then Mom came into the picture. Her selflessness and sweetness was a good change for Dad, and after he met her, he realized he was carrying a useless burden. He told Aunt Rhea how he felt, and left her there and then.

That's why that happened.  
The murdering.

It was a long time, 5 years ago, he was a baby back then, when he saw the bloody knife fall on the ground as his Dad breathed his last breath. The scene still rang in his mind, as clear as day. He could still see the police cars surrounding the house, his mother clutching him in her arms, half crying, half thanking the Heavens for keeping him alive.

"But Mom, Aunt Rhea-"  
"I know, she "murdered" your Father. Oh Luke, you were only a baby. Maybe you were just dreaming, or something like that. It couldn't have been your Aunt."  
"But-"  
"Luke," his mother glared, in a firm voice. "Your Aunt is a nice person. Don't hurt her feelings by calling her a murderer."

Luke sighed.  
He had to admit, no one was exactly perfect. Everyone had their flaws. And his Mom was, well... A bit naive. Always trusting, always forgiving; Luke didn't like that.

Still, he admitted for a moment he had thought his mother was right, that it was just a dream. That all that Dad had said when he was a baby (thank goodness he had the memory that helped him remember 5 years later) was simply minor and unimportant rants, that Aunt Rhea glared at him because he had bad breath, and not because he witnessed the murder of his father.  
That he would become the kind, sweet little boy his Mom always wanted him to be.

But...

"You're right, Mom. I'm sorry. Um… could I go up to my room now? I'm kinda sleepy."  
"Oh? Alright Luke, go ahead. And I'm glad you've come back to your senses."  
"Thanks, Mom. And yeah, I think it really was just a dream."

As Luke walked up the stairs, away from his mother's sight, he grinned. An evil grin.  
A grin of a demon.

He pulled himself onto the last step of the staircase, and his eyes instantly flew to the guest room door. The doorknob had a visible dent on it. Luke smirked as he remembered the scene; just a few months ago, Aunt Rhea came to "visit", although Luke had always thought visits never involved holding a gun in your hand. As soon as he saw Aunt Rhea retreat into the guest room, he had kicked and broken the lock so she couldn't come out, to prevent any midnight "accidents". The next day he was grounded by his mother, though he supposed that was better than no mother at all.

He then passed by his Mom's bedroom. It was a bit cluttered, not like Mom at all.  
He supposed that she was worried about him and his strange behavior. His sudden change of heart.  
"I'm sorry, Mom."

Ever since Dad had died, Luke was raised as an ordinary boy. Mom had tried very hard to drown the line of tricks, and help him become like her, so that one day they would get out of the town (It seemed that Mom had thought the trickster bloodline was the reason why they were in Varona).

And, for a while, Luke thought, she did succeed.  
He opened the door to his room and sat down on his bed. He reached under the bed, and revealed a small notebook hidden underneath the covers. It was Dad's old jpurnal, about all those years with his no-good sister. How he was different from everyone else in the town, even as a child, and how he planned to use his talent to help the poor people. How he failed, because no one cared about him since he was a kid.

He remembered the broken lock in the guest room; how a lock would hold things that sometimes needed to be set free. That Lock in the guest room that trapped Dad's feelings… And the feelings of all those poor people…

He was still one with the de Ville family, and that would never change. He was born with the art of tricks, and the only way to use it, his father was right, was to show those poor people the way out.

He, Luke, was no ordinary child, and he would find a way.  
A way to show the grown-ups that he was perfectly capable.  
A way to make them listen. To show that he wasn't just a kid.  
A way to break the lock. The stupid, annoying lock.

"That girl…" Luke thought. "She's nice. Really nice. But I think she's special, just like me…"

He locked the door of his room, grabbed a nearby telephone, and pressed a few buttons. He placed the notebook in his lap, as if it was giving his strength.

"And this guy." He ended his thoughts with a greeting.

"Hey, Danny. Is that you?"

In a nearby mansion, just a block away, a little boy, 6 years old, grinned and answered, "Yep. Got any news?"  
"Of course. I think we've got a third ally comin'."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Luke smirked. "Once we've got all three of us together, we'll show the grown ups why they should listen to us."  
"You sure you're plan will work?"  
"Yep. Absolutely sure."

It was simple, really.  
He knew the answer.  
All he had to is break the lock. Show them what one kid could do.  
Free those poor people.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll get you out of here, once people believe in me. You'll be safe from Aunt Rhea, I promise."

**Man, I am such a procrastinator. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: Barrel

**Through the hardships of life and typing on a phone, I have successfully completed chapter 4. I hope you enjoy the fruit of my sufferings (lol). **

**Special thanks to Gothic-Princess-77 and WhirlOfDestruction for the encouraging words (I wasn't actually supposed to post this early on) and for everyone else's support. I feel so loved. **

**P.S. This chappie may need serious editing one day. **

_**Disclaimer: EHR DERNT EHRN DER NEHRTMEHR BERFER CHRERSTMERST. Congrats to those who got the message. **_

Chapter 4: Barrel

In a beautiful, well-lit mansion, a mix of footsteps and chatter filled the ballroom with life. Adults of all ages were laughing and drinking away into the night, and their laughter rang throughout the entire house.  
But in the shelter of the room on the second floor nearest to the stairs, it was nice and quiet. Toys and action figures lay all around the floor. A big poster of a jolly roger was taped on the spring green wall. The pillows were scattered all around the bed.  
An on it was a little blonde boy, 6 years of age, holding a white corded telephone to his ear, eager to know about the new ally they would be getting.

"So, what's the new member like?" he asked. "Just as good as we are in tricks? Are we gonna have our first plan soon? Are we gonna do it together? Are we gonna be good friends?"  
"Hold it, Danny. She hasn't accepted yet." Luke replied.

Danny gasped. "She?! Have you gone cuckoo, Luke? You hate girls more than anything in the whole wide world! You're the one who complains that they have cooties... You-"

"Danny, stop talking so quickly! It's annoying, and it sounds like you're hyper."  
Luke sighed. It couldn't be helped. Danny was hyper.

Luke had known Danny ever since he had moved in Varona, and the two of them were as thick as thieves (literally, since they would spend their boring afternoons taking apples off the shelves of unsuspecting fruit peddlers). He knew full well that Danny had some sort of addiction to sweets , and that he was no exception to sugar rush.  
Because of this, he was deemed as "weird" by all the kids in Varona, and by some of the adults, too. Luke was Danny's first and only friend.

"And is it just me, or do I hear grown-up talk downstairs?" Luke finished.  
"Yeah. Family reunion again..." Danny groaned.  
"Oh, that stinks." Luke nodded.  
"I know, don't rub it in." he replied. "Now answer my question. Why a girl?"

Luke thought carefully about what he was going to say next; because of his hyperactive manner, people seemed to stereotype Danny as "dumb". But he knew otherwise.

"Okay, okay. This girl, her name is... Kate, I think... I dunno, I guess she's different from other girls..."  
"Different because she can do tricks like us?"

Luke gulped. Danny was actually really smart. "...You know me waaaay too well..."

"Isn't that kinda mean?" Danny asked.  
"Oh, Danny. Relax, remember what we're doing." Luke told him.  
Like his mom, Danny was a bit of a goody two-shoes.  
"I know, I know. We're trying to get the grown-ups' attention and respect by doing our tricks. But why do we have to tell someone... A girl... this and make her join us? What if she doesn't want to?" he asked.  
"Relax. She'll want to. See ya, Danny. Don't forget, we'll meet tomorrow. And good luck with the grown-ups. You'll need it."

With that, Luke hang up.  
Danny placed the phone back on the table. "I used to be so sure about Luke's plan... But now I'm a bit scared... I hope this girl won't get mad..."  
He shook his head. He reminded himself that the two of them weren't just partners in tricks. No, Luke was his friend. And he would trust him.

And he'll trust the new ally, too.  
She'll be his new friend.

Danny reached for a jar on his desk, and opened the lid. The jar was full of lollipops. He took a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Then he smiled.  
He'd be ready for a new friend.

"Danny, sweetheart. Are you in there? Come down and greet your relatives!"A pretty middle-aged lady with brown hair and a sweet demeanor stepped in the room. She wore a lavish sequined gown.

Danny gulped. He jumped of the bed and took the lollipop out of his mouth. Luke was right; he did need the good luck.

"But Mama, it's almost bedtime!" he tried to say, his words still fast, but much more childish sounding compared to when talking with Luke, almost as if he was acting.  
"No reason to not be polite. Besides, I'll let you stay up a bit late for tonight." his Mama assured him, in a cheerful, kind voice that sounded like a melody.  
Danny's mind raced, trying to think of another excuse. "Um... But Mama, they're not-"  
He stopped as he realized what he was about to say. His big eyes slowly looked up to see his Mama's face, so full of sadness and worry.

"Still, it's best if you go down and greet them." she told him. The cheerfulness in her voice had disappeared.

Danny nodded slowly. He stuck the made his way to the door. He didn't want so see his Mama sad.

Even if...

"Awright, Mama. I'll go..."

XOXOXOXO

Being a hyperactive child who loved to eat lollipops , Danny knew full well that he carried the image of being "dumb". He didn't mind at all, though. It was actually enjoyable, he admitted, to see the whole think they know you so well, even though they don't.

Of course, everything one does has a price. And this little charade had a high one.  
Especially if you're an adopted child in he midst of a bunch of sourpuss "relatives".

"Good evening, Uncle John, Aunt Ellen." Danny greeted in his childlike voice to the well-dressed couple in front of him.  
"Good evening." they smiled at him. Danny looked up at his Mama, and saw her cheerful face return again.  
"Alright, now let's greet Cousin Mary, over there, okay?" Mama pointed at a pretty young lady . She took his hands and walked him over to her.

"Oh! Hello, Aunt Marita. Hello Danny." Mary smiled sweetly. Behind her, a group of Danny's "cousins" nodded and went over to his Mama to greet her or hug her.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you're having a good time." Mama told them. They all nodded.  
"Would it be alright if I let Danny join you young ones (Young ones? They're pretty old-looking to me. They're probably already in their 20s, thought Danny)? He hasn't really gotten to know his knew relatives that well. Do you mind introducing him?" she asked.

There was a wave of uneasiness, or at least Danny felt it, amongst the group of young adults. Mary answered, with a rather forced smile, "Of course. We'd be delighted to." She grabbed Danny's hand quite tightly, and dragged him over to the table. Danny said nothing. He kept his childlike smile on his face, his lollipop back in his mouth.

Inside, he wasn't exactly pleased to be with them, either.

Grown-ups were different from kids.  
They were confusing and complicated, and sometimes a little mean. They laugh you when they think you can't see or hear them.

So why is it that he puts up with them?  
Mary directed Danny over to a nearby table, grabbing his arms and walking him there like a puppet on a string. Danny sighed inwardly; it was if he couldn't walk.

Mary stopped at a nearby chair.  
"Alright, sit here." she said in a slow, instructing voice of a kindergarten teacher.  
Danny simply nodded. The lollipop he was eating was now hanging on the edge of his mouth. Saliva was dripping down onto the spotless marble floor. Mary shot a look of disgust at him while he jumped up an landed on the chair with a thud.

"Now stay there and be a good little boy, okay?" Mary finished, before rushing off back to the other young adults.

A girl a few years older than Mary stepped up to her, most probably her sister.  
"Looks like you've found a new friend, Mary." she smirked.  
"Friend? Who, Aunt Marita's adopted son? Ew, no way. Did you see him, Angie? He's so gross, spilling his saliva all over the place." Mary answered, half giggling, half disgusted.  
"You know, sometimes I wondered why Aunt Marita even adopted him." Angie added.  
"She's too nice." Mary agreed. "I bet she adopted him only because of his sad, sad story of him seeing his parents dying at 5 years old due to a gas explosion and getting hit by a piece of debris, which caused some brain damage."  
"Well, sad story or not, I wouldn't adopt someone like him." Angie finished, before tugging her little sister's arm and disappearing into the crowd, leaving Danny alone on the chair.

They didn't know that he heard, and understood, everything they had said.

The story was true; he really did see his parents die in a has explosion, and he did get clonked by something hard and have his noggin rattled. And it was true that grown-ups just loved to say bad things about people who they think aren't normal.

But it would never be easy to just sit there and pretend you don't understand what's going on.

There was a reason why he did this, a reason he'd put up with mean grown-ups.  
It was quite a simple reason, nothing complicated, not like adults with their winding means of reason. No, it was quite obvious, if you actually took the time to understand a little boy with a strange personality and sad past life.

It was for laughter.

His Mama; his real Mama had always loved to laugh. She was really fun loving, and she had told Danny when she was still around that laughing was more important than anything else.

And he agreed. His goal in life was to laugh, and see others laugh with him.  
But the only way to do that was to have others laugh at him.

He forced himself to walk and talk in weird, weird ways.  
He ate a lot of sugar to make him hyperactive (he didn't mind though).  
And he bore through the pain of the insults he got through his little charade.

But it would all change so very soon...  
Luke said so himself. Everyone would listen to them if they showed the Varonans what they could do, they would have lots and lots of friends.

And lots of friends means lots of laughter. Barrels of laughter, and barrels of fun in ways where no one was sad or hurt.

It was gonna be nice laughter.

And he would have a lot of friends who would laugh along with him. Not at him, but with him. Luke, and the new ally... No, the new friend.

Danny walked over to his Mama, who was entertaining a guest.  
"Mama," he started, faking a yawn, "I'm sleepy. Can I go up to my room now?"  
Mama smiled and patted his head. "Alright. I hope you enjoyed you enjoyed yourself."  
"Mm-hmm." Danny lied; he would never let his Mama know anything. Not if it meant stopping her from smiling.

Because smiling meant laughter.  
Barrels of laughter.

"Goodnight, Mama."

** ERR ERND ERR PLERZ. **

**Saphia/S.J.**


End file.
